Orange (M
Orange or Crispy is an M&M's characters who's been advertising Commercials since 1999. In 2010, his Crispy insides is replaced by Pretzel insides. He's voiced by Eric Kirchberger. Personality Orange is shy, and is unable to defeat his fears. He is a big pal to Pretzel Guy, who tries to encourage him. It is believed that his fearful nature is due to an existential angst stemming from the Mormon prophet John Taylor's declaration that M&Ms have no place in God's plan, and that the chocolate-made-flesh-made-chocolate automatons are demon-spawn, fated to melt for all eternity. Appearance Orange is (obviously) the color orange. He is much rounder and resembles a sphere more than the other M&Ms. This is because he has always had something round inside of him (originally a Crispy rice sphere, now a pretzel sphere). Orange wears a generic pair of white gloves like the other male M&Ms, but his shoes are unique. Crispy wears high top sneakers with laces (that are almost always untied). He also has black eyebrows like the other M&Ms. Quotes *"So I said to the guy, "I can't keep running like this." I mean, how do you think I feel being tracked down by some wild animal? Look at me. Crispy center, milk chocolate. Of course I'm paranoid. I'm the new Crispy M&M's! I'm IRRESISTIBLE! This is no way to live. Nobody knows what it's like to be hunted for food! NOBODY!!!" *"Uh, hold that turkey burger. Thanks." *"Uh, not allowed to eat & swim, not for a 1/2 Hour! Uh, lifeguard! *"Oh god, don't try to get me killed! Just look at this body; I'm Chocolate and Crispy, I just got this feeling and once word gets out, WQHEE!" *"Alright, make it quick." *"I'm toasted... Sorry, dude." *"Ha, look at that: You Can't eat the candy that fell on the floor. It's a rule. *"Uh, now would be the time to help me." *"All I'm saying is, I don't know why everyone wants to eat the Crispy M&M's." *"I'm a pirate!" *"Space man? Ninja?" *"Um, can someone turn the light on in here? Someone?" *"There was a practice? I must've missed that." *"This is awkward." *"Just click on my button to register. There's a few forms I want you to fill out before I can trust you." *"G-guys? where's my shell?" *"Oh, I see! Nut job..." *"Yeah, I know people love pretzels and chocolate together, but now you've taken it too far: I don't care if I'm the official spokescandy for the new Pretzel M&M's there is no way that you're putting a giant pretzel inside me!" *"Yeah, I know. I haven't been able to stop eating them myself. I guess how I ended up with this pretzel inside me. After all, you know what they say, 'you are what you eat', right?" *"When I said I would run, I meant away." *"Who admired the convertible?" *"There are a lot of scary things! In the jungle! No jungle! That was in my contract." *"Okay, he's got issues." *"The horror!" *"Hold on, I have to call my therapist." *"But I voted for Red." *"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" *"Uh, why is it still counting?" *"Um, can someone shut off the-" *"Uh, guys, I think he can hear us." Gallery OrangeCharacter-home.png Orange_M&M's.png M&M's_orange.jpg Orange.png Orange_X-ray.jpg Ms-clip-art-images.jpg Orange_and_animal.jpg Orange_worried.png Orange_shadow.png Orange_and_Pretzel.png 5-characters-5-cars.gif Videos Crispy M&M's Commercial - Diner (1999) Crispy M&M's Commercial - Palm Reader (1999) Crispy M&M's - Candy on the Floor (1999, USA) M&M's Ad- Baby (2000) M&M's - Problem (2000, USA) M&M's - Switch (2000, USA) M&M's - Crispy's Costume (2004, USA) M&M's - Crispy Costume Star Wars variant Pretzel M&M's - Listen Buddy (2010, USA) Pretzel M&M's - You Are What You Eat (2010, USA) M&M's - Cupboard (2010, USA) M&M's - Power Walk A Parody of Monsters Inc. Bloopers (2010, USA) Orange - English Pretzel M&M's - Hungry Eyes (2011, USA) M&M's - Airplane (2011, USA) M&M'S "Trailer" PSA M&M's - Trailer (2015, USA) M&M's - Unanimous Decision (2015, USA) M&M's Caramel - Group Talk (2017, USA) M&M’S Chocolate Bar Super Bowl Commercial 2019 (featuring Christina Applegate) – ‘Bad Passengers’ M&M's Chocolate Bar - Injury Attorneys (2019, USA) M&M'S Feeling Stuck 15 M&M'S Makes Sense 06 M&M’S® Hazelnut Spread New Spokescandy 30 M&M's Election - Crispy M&M's - Bare All (2010, Australia) M&M's - Tribal (2012, Australia) M&M's - Soup (2012, Australia) M&M's - The Lost Tribe (2012, Australia) M&M's - Escape (2012, Australia) Dreadlock M&Ms Category:Weaklings Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Commercial Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Foods